Amame en : Japon
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos jovenes que al cruzarse sus caminos y sus vidas llegaran a enamorarce si es que los demas involucrados lo permiten... BulmaXVegeta Advertencia: Lemon
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mi nombre es bulma Briefs, Tengo 18 años y vivo en Paris, en un pequeño departamento que mis padres me compraron en mi cumpleaños 16 aunque lo irónico aquí es que ellos también viven en Paris, debo admitir que me han dado muchas libertades. También tengo una hermana mayor llamada Tights, ella es rubia, de ojos azules, alta y tiene un cuerpo envidiable es la favorita de mis padres y de quien no con esas características, ella es una famosa modelo muy muy famosa… a veces quisiera no pertenecer a esta familia toda mi vida me han comparado con ella, bueno mas bien siempre me recuerdan que no soy ella.

Soy heredera de una poderosa e influyente compañía, mi padre es un afamado inventor y no es por presumir pero yo también tengo mis logros en esa área…. Soy una maldita genio, ya había terminado la universidad a los 11 años, tengo diversas maestrías y un doctorado, ni con todos esos estudios mi Padre me deja meterme en los laboratorios de la Capsule Corp.

Sigue de insistente en que termine otra carrera mas, como lo odio, no le es suficiente que tenga su mismo IQ o tal vez hasta mas, por esa razón me iré un semestre a Japón de intercambio dice que me ayudara a madurar y saber que el mundo no es tan fácil como yo lo creo.

Bueno creo que esto será "divertido" le Tego que sacar provecho… supongo ….

Bueno espero su opinión y rewiews.. pero sobre todo su opinión, subire lo mas pronto posible el siguiente…y lo siento por que sea tan cortito.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola buen día… les quiero agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo fic y darme un oportunidad

me diste una gran idea sobre eso lo tomare muy en cuenta y tendré que ver como los meto pensaba dejar ese personaje de lado pero ya me entro el gusanito de profundizarla en la historia.

Guest gracias por leer espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo

Junivier me encanta tenerte por aquí y con respecto a tigths si existe si es como la describí y si es la hermana mayor de bulma sale en una serie de Akira toriyama llamada jako el patrullero galáctico dejo la foto debajo de los rewiews

MoiraDBZ se pondrá interesante lo prometo gracias por leer

Sonia Safiro Gracias por tu opinión

**Les dejo los links de la familia briefs en el manga jako el patrullero galactico la rubia alta es Tighs (medias) y se ve a la mama y el papa de bulma **

. 

. /_ 

El viaje

Era una fría mañana de Enero, específicamente viernes 3 de enero, un dia lluvioso como cualquier otro en Paris… sonaba el despertador en la alcoba de cierta chica, pero ella hacia caso omiso a ese infernal ruido, se acurrucaba en su sabanas de seda, hundiéndose más y mas en la suave cama.

-BUULLLMAAA!

La peliazul se exalto ante tal ruido y se levanto en seco de su cama

-¿Qué quieres? – malhumorada percatándose de que su compañera de departamento había entrado repentina y abruptamente en su habitación.

-Tu alarma no deja de sonar – apagando el molesto ruido – es un lindo día y se supone que hoy te iras

\- es un lindo día – bostezaba – perfecto para dormir – volviéndose a acurrucar entre las sabanas

-como quieras, saldré con Maron, espero volver para cuando te vallas

\- haz lo que quieras – ciertamente escuchar "Maron" la molesto – salte de mi cuarto – volviéndose a arropar.

La pelinegra azotó la puerta enojada tras su salida

\- esa Chichi debería de casarse…

Chichi y Bulma vivían en un apartamento cercano a la torre Eiffel. El comienzo del año de las chicas estaba por comenzar, la peliazul con anterioridad había solicitado un cambio a Orange Star University , le interesaba conocer esa ciudad aprovecharía al máximo este ultimo año y así poder cumplir con las exigencias de su padre, Japón era su destino. Apresurada y cayendo en cuenta de la hora empezó a empacar sus cosas, una sola maleta llevaría así que tendría que ser muy selectiva.

Las horas pasaron volando y no veía la hora de terminar, cuando al fin lo hizo, se dirigió directo ala ducha… el agua estaba helada…

\- Chichi por que demonios apagaste el calentador de agua – Grito – mierda "_no recordaba que se fue con la estupida de Maron"_\- Lavo su cabello y cuerpo, cuando salio, se vistió cómoda para el viaje y el clima frío de Japón. Botas cafés, jeans azules, blusa de manga larga rosa y un chaleco de piel café con peluche en la capucha.

-¿Chichi? ¿Estas aquí? – Buscaba a la morena por todo el departamento – Creo que no llegara – enchueco la boca – No podré despedirme de ella – Con maleta en mano bajo del apartamento situado en un segundo piso, tomo un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto *suspiraba*

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, se encontraba sentada encima de su maleta, mandándole mensajes a su actual novio Yamsha

*Estoy esperando el vuelo

Voy a acompañarte*

*No para nada, si te veo aquí no podré irme

Te adoro, espero vuelvas pronto, te extrañare*

*Eres un cliché de Paris sabias

"Vuelo 1008 con destino a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 7, Gracias"

*Me están llamando, Me comunico contigo después

Buen viaje Bulma*

La chica apago su teléfono, saco su boleto y pase de aborda, entrego ala azafata y esta le sonrío amablemente y la peliazul contesto de la misma forma.

Camino tranquila hasta su asiento y se dispuso a leer, una novela romántica.

Al despegar y con la nave sus pensamientos se imaginaba a si misma y su empalagoso novio en bochornosas situaciones, con cada pagina que Leia soltaba un suspiro, había pasado varias horas y el sueño la había vencido…

"señores pasajeros les habla su capitán, hemos llegado a la isla de Japón, por favor acomodar sus asientos de forma vertical y abrochar sus cinturones, Gracias"

La voz del capitán la despertó abruptamente, guardo el libro en su bolsa de mano sintió la aeronave decender, la aeromoza dio indicaciones para empezar a baja r del avión. Sus padres la habían mandado en primera clase, aunque protesto al final no se quejo, disfruto el servicio y la comodidad de los asiento, aunque era hora de poner los pies en la tierra literalmente, debía demostrar que ya estaba lista para tomar las riendas de la capsule corp, su padre era terco como ella e insistía que tuviera aventuras, que viviera sus 18 años ya que estos jamás se repetirían, aun no era tiempo de meterse en las fauces del monstruo que era la corporación.

Bulma iba decidida a demostrar lo contrario y obviamente a contradecir a su anciano padre, sacaría adelante todo lo que se había propuesto antes de salir de Paris y regresaría alardeando, estaría solo seis meses en Japón tendría que esforzarse al máximo…

Caminaba a paso firme hasta el área donde esperaría su maleta mas grande, era gris y tenia llantitas con agarradera, siendo una persona pequeña una maleta de ese tipo era perfecta, cuando la tuvo en sus manos la arrastro hasta la sala de espera y se sentó sobre ella. Sacando su celular y percatándose de que su celular no servia en ese país…

Según el programa de intercambio con el cual había logrado el cambio de escuela a Japón, una familia la acogería aunque tenia una hermana viviendo en ese país, la odiaba con todo su ser, eran como el agua y el aceite, aunque se llevaban solo cinco años Tights su rubia y perfecta hermana siempre había sido la favorita y las comparaciones no faltaban "Bulma deberías ser mas femenina como Tights mira que bien se viste" "Bulma mira lo popular que es Tights" "Ya viste que guapo es su novio, que esperas para tener novio tu también". Lo único que la rubia no podía robarle era su inteligencia ya que Tights no le llegaba a los talones a Bulma, Ella se había mudado a Japón con su agente Jako.

\- ni en un millón de años me quedaría con ella – Hacia un puchero al recordar el paradero de su hermana mayor

En Asia se respiraba un aire diferente, el aeropuerto estaba situado en una isla artificial a las afueras de Japón, necesitaban un barco y no veía a la persona que vendría por ella, espero alrededor de una hora sentada sobre su maleta, picando desesperadamente los botones de su móvil.

-Maldito, no tienes señal – maldecía el aparato

\- oye chica – ella giro en dirección de la voz que la llamaba – Eres Bulma ¿cierto?

\- si, soy yo Briefs, Bulma Briefs – sonreía

\- mucho gusto – extendía su mano – Krilin, vivirás conmigo y con mi abuelo en Nagato

\- Espera mucho tiempo a que llegaras – estrechaba la mano del calvo enérgicamente- estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí – sonreía la chica

\- Te doy la bienvenida a la tierra del sol naciente – EL calvo tomo la maleta de Bulma – Vámonos tenemos que tomar el ferry, es por aquí – Ambos caminaron hasta el embarcadero y ahí esperaron su ferry, el ultimo de la noche, a lo lejos sonaba la bocina, ella suspiro aun no lo podía creer, estaba ahí en Japón, ambos subieron al barco tranquilamente.

-y dime Bulma – sentadote en una de las bancas en la proa del barco –¿Que vienes a estudiar?

\- terminare mi ultimo semestre de la ingeniería

\- crees que seis meses serán suficientes

\- mi padre insistió –Fastidiada

\- te va a gustar Japón, es un isla muy entretenida, tal vez hasta quieras quedarte mas tiempo

\- Fue lo que todos me dijeron antes de venir – rodando los ojos

A Bulma no le gustaba presumir de su privilegiada posición social y quería vivir bajo perfil, pero al mismo tiempo hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre, aun era inmadura y eso fue lo que motivo a su padre a insistir tanto en este viaje.

Krilin haciendo de guía bajo primero del arco hacia una parada de autobús cercana ya que el no contaba con un auto.

-Bulma, yo no cuento con los lujos de autos y esas cosas – Avergonzado

-Yo tampoco Krilin, me acostumbrare a las rutas de aquí – mentía, en Paris ella tenia un bonito auto convertible azul de modelo reciente, lo adoraba.

Esperaron unos minutos y el autobús con la ruta 86 se asomo.

-Ese es el nuestro – ambos subieron, sentándose ella en la ventana y el en el pasillo.

El transporte avanzaba a paso veloz, el celular de Krilin comenzó a sonar a lo cual este contesto, ella se distraía con el paisaje lleno de luces y anuncios, cuando otro autobús bloqueo la vista y se percato que un hombre mas bien un muchacho bastante guapo la observaba, sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraron fijamente una, dos tres veces ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista, el muchacho moreno, tenia una mirada intensa, sentía que se la comía con tan solo verla, sus ojos oscuros como los de un tiburón, penetrantes e intensos, tenia un peculiar peinado en punta que parecía desafiar la gravedad, Ella lo miro de nuevo, el sonrío de lado derrochando galanura.

EL autobús en el que el muchacho viajaba avanzo y ella lo siguió con la mirada, tomaron diferentes rumbos.

-Fue… muy… intenso – balbuceaba la peliazul agitada

-Decías algo Bulma- Respondía el calvo despistado

-Nada, nada – sumamente sonrojada, reía nerviosa

Bajaron del autobús y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar al pequeño hogar de Krilin, una casa típica japonesa, con puertas corredizas y futones, Bulma tendría toda la experiencia de vivir en Japón.

Soltó un largo suspiro _"sin tecnología no lo puedo creer solo tienen un televisor" _la peliazul se horrorizaba estaba tan acostumbrada a su amada tecnología que no sabría como tomar esa noticia y como viviría esos seis meses

-Ven sígueme – deslizaba puerta tras puerta – Esta será tu habitación, te dejare para que desempaques – Deslizaba la puerta tras su salida

\- Gracias Krilin- Sonreía forzadamente

Al momento que el calvo salio de la habitación se desplomo en el piso, estaba en una zona alejada del centro de Tokio… el transporte era rápido pero sus hábitos eran mas fuertes, tendría que levantarse temprano y hacer sus propias cosas, ya no estaba Chichi que preparaba todo solo para que Bulma se levantara y comiera.

\- no se que voy a hacer- agarraba sus cabellos azules – Esto debe ser obra de mi padre seguro que metió sus manos en esto – Decía furiosa Bulma – Pero no me dejare vencer, le demostrare que yo puedo, que soy capaz…

Se levanto del suelo decidida su maleta y empezó a acomodar su ropa y objetos personales en el pequeño armario y cómoda. Al terminar salio hasta la sala de estar de la casa donde Krilin la estaba esperando con unas tasas de te

-veras que todo estará bien – ofreciéndole la tasa

\- enserio lo crees – sentándose por un lado de el aceptando el te.

Continuara..


	3. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a bulmitaouji, juniver, jeannie Sabatini, tatiana neko, guest, ****moiraDBZ**** y sonia safiro por darle una oportunidad a este fic. **

**Les dejo los links de la familia briefs en el manga jako el patrullero galactico la rubia alta es Tighs (medias) y se ve a la mama y el papa de bulma **

.

. /_

*tomando en cuenta que Bulma salio de Paris al medio día, llego a Japón en la noche del mismo día, durmió pocas horas la madrugada del domingo y despertó muy temprano por el cambio de horario… vamos a quien no le ah pasado ¿?

\- maldita sea – miraba su reloj – son las 6 AM- hundiendo la cara en la almohada

\- Bulma ¿te encuentras bien? – gritaba a l otro lado de la puerta el calvito

\- si estoy bien – se acurrucaba en las sabanas, dormir en el piso no era lo suyo pero el futon era bastante cómodo en ese momento.

Al no poder dormir, solo se dedico a fijar su mirada en el techo… pensaba en el chico del autobús, la había dejado impactada. Después de un buen rato decidió meterse a bañar, la ventaja de esa casa es que tenía bañera. Después del baño relajante se vistió apropiadamente para el clima frío de allí, pantalón, blusa, un suéter ligero y botas por supuesto, le encantaban las botas.

Tomo un tren a la estación de shibuya, cerca de media hora en tren cuando al fin "estación shibuya" las puertas se abrieron y ella bajo emocionada, vio muchas tiendas, compro cosas que no sabia que existían. Cargada con bolsas, buscaba un lugar para comer, caminaba sin rumbo, buscando y buscando y se topo con un pequeño café llamado "Le petit France". Estaba en Japón una tierra extraña y no podía lo mucho que amaba Francia. Tomo asiento e una mesita situada fuera del establecimiento, pidió una bebida caliente y un croissant… la comida era mala, pero le agradaba esa sensación de familiaridad.

Termino sus aperitivos y pago su cuenta, se fue del lugar, caminaba cabizbaja pensativa, apenas un día fuera de Francia y ya se sentía mal, iba distraída cuando topo con la espalda de un muchacho, haciendo que este tirara algo que llevaba en sus manos ala vez que ella tiraba sus bolsas.

-mierda – mascullo el tipo, agachándose para recoger el objeto – ni siquiera lo probé – severamente enojado

\- lo siento – el acento de la chica se notaba muy marcado – no fue mi intención

\- mmm – refunfuño- veo que no eres de aquí

\- ¿se nota? – se sonrojo un poco, levantando sus bolsas del suelo, por el choque a ella también se le cayeron unas cuantas – te pago lo del pastelillo, fue muy torpe de mi parte

\- no te preocupes - pasando la mano por su cabellera - puedo comprarme otra yo mismo

-bueno en ese caso, lo siento – junto sus manos como en oración – me tengo que ir – le guiño un ojo, Bulma no llevaba prisa pero tenia malas experiencias con desconocidos, dio media vuelta u camino unos cuantos pasos, volteo a todos lados despistada.

-Estas perdida – el chico se seto en una macetera con sus brazos sosteniendo el pastelillo frente a sus piernas, El se veía fuerte, sus brazos bien marcados, espalda ancha, vestía unos vaqueros azules, playera azul oscura de manga larga muy ajustada a su cuerpo, sus facciones: nariz afilada, frente amplia, un singular peinado en punta como llamas y su mirada, ojos negros muy profundos e intensos.

-¿quieres ir a comer? – el chico soltó de golpe, mirando fijamente a la peliazul

\- disculpa- parpadeo varias veces antes de decir otra cosa- mejor me voy, ni siquiera te conozco

Agarro sus bolsas con fuerza y camino derecho con paso firme y rápido.

\- HEY ESPERA- grito seco, se levanto de golpe y camino hacia ella, la peliazul al escuchar el grito se detuvo y giro para verlo, ese joven la intrigaba

\- acéptame que te invite un ramune*

\- ¿un que?

\- es una bebida muy entretenida de abrir… y no aceptare un NO por respuesta – amenazaba

\- eres un demente – arqueaba una ceja. Un juego de miradas comenzaba, ahí parados dos completos desconocidos en medio de un parque ala sombra de los árboles. Los ojos del tiburón* clavados en los océanos cristalinos de ella.

-Bulma

-eh?

-mi nombre es Bulma

\- Vegeta – cursándose de brazos

Ella al fin accedió a tomar la dichosa bebida con el. Caminaron bastante hasta una tienda, pidió dos y el pago

\- toma- ofreciéndole la botella de color rosado, ella la tomo y observo fijamente

\- como se abre esto – acercándose la botella ala cara

\- observa- le quito la envoltura de plástico sacando una pequeña canica que venia en el empaque – El chiste aquí es pasar la canica por la boquilla de la botella – y con gran maestría paso como si nada la canica por la botella, la chica observo todo el procedimiento pero no pudo abrir su bebida

\- es muy difícil – tras diez minutos se rindió – no puedo no soy tan fuerte – sonrío ampliamente – ten toma – ofreciéndole la botella y la canica esperando a que el la tomara

\- ya veo – vegeta tomo la botella y al sujetarla toco levemente la mano de Bulma, ambos sintieron electricidad correr por sus cuerpos, dejaron caer la bebida la cual termino estallando en el piso

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, me tengo que ir – tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo de allí, corrió y corrió… se detuvo agitada en medio de un tumulto de gente, tratando de huir de ella misma…

Coloco sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Bulma?- una voz bastante familiar la llamaba- ¿eres tu?

\- mierda- susurro, logro ubicar esa voz, se incorporo encontrándose con un rostro bastante familiar – Jako, ¿como me as reconocido?

\- nadie tiene ese azul tan peculiar – le sonrío antes de abrazarla y plantarle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla – déjame ayudarte con tus cosas, ¿en que hotel te hospedas? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros?

\- wow, wow, wow… son muchas preguntas- ambos caminaron por las calles de shibuya, hasta la estación, conversaron amenamente y ella le explico lo del intercambio, en el camino compro mas cosas entre ellas un celular que funcionaba, el cual activo de inmediato y comunico a Yamsha empalagosas palabras, pero este no respondía, aunque no se preocupo demasiado ya que estaba con Jako, el novio de su hermana.

\- y porque no te quedas con nosotros Bulma…ya no vivirás tan alejada de la ciudad… seria divertid, conmigo y con Tights – sonriente

\- no Jako, gracias, quiero hacer esto por mi misma

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa, los dos caminaron hasta la estación de trenes, Bulma tomo sus cosas y abordo el que la llevaba a casa de krilin, sin antes hacer a Jako jurar que no diría nada de lo sucedido a su hermana.

El joven delgaducho lo prometió y se quedo parado esperando a que la pequeña Briefs se marchara, lo cual duro unos minutos y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Al llegar ala casa de krilin acomodo todas las cosas que había comprado y se sentó en el futon* con las piernas cruzadas. Suspiro y se dejo caer, quedándose dormida, le pasaron muchas cosas ese día. A las horas el sonido del celular sonando la despertó de golpe, tomando dicho objeto.

*lo siento estaba dormido, creo que tu debes estarlo ahora- Yamsha

*no para nada, estaba despierta – Bulma

*no deberías, tuve práctica ya sabes como llego después de eso, Duerme, mañana hay escuela c: - Yamsha

*yo también te extraño… te amo 3 – Bulma

Pero no hubo respuesta, pasaron las horas, el molesto ruido del segundero de su despertador era infernal, no podía dormir, ¿Por qué no respondía?, antes del viaje le decía que la amaba con facilidad, ahora ya no le respondía, se sintió mal y empezó a recordar su ultima semana en Francia.

**Flashback**

Yamsha y Bulma estaban sentados viendo el televisor, en el sofá del departamento de ella.

-Yamsha –tomándolo de la mano

\- si amor – recargándose en el hombro de ella

\- mi padre... mi padre insiste en que me valla fuera una temporada

\- es una broma verdad

-me temo que... que no… ya esta echo el papeleo y la semana entrante me voy a Japón

El chico la soltó y se levanto abruptamente del sofá.

\- oye ¿Qué sucede?

\- lo que sucede eres TU, TU y TUS locas ideas de irte y dejarme solo.

Yamsha le grito a la peliazul horriblemente y azoto la puerta del departamento tras su inevitable salida

**Fin del flashback **

No supo a que hora o momento de la madrugada se quedo dormida, el sonido del despertador la levanto asustándola, tomo el despertador y lo arrojo con violencia fuera del cuarto.

-eso fue relajante- volvió a su cama

Un golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto la levanto y refunfuñando atendió el llamado

\- si krillin, que se te ofrece

\- bulma ya son las 7 y la entrada es alas 7:30

\- mierda- cerro la puerta en la cara de krillin, el se quedo perplejo, un escándalo se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, el calvo mejor se alejo de ahí, se sentó afuera de la casa a esperarla, a los minutos ella salio corriendo y krillin detrás de ella, tomaron el expreso, llegaron ala escuela en tiempo record, en cuanto llegaron el timbre sonó, sudados y agitados se despidieron, la peliazul saco un papel de su mochila, se dispuso a encontrar su aula, camino hasta un par de edificios ambos de tres pisos de alto, uno de ellos con las paredes de cristal, reflejaba la luz, era arquitectónicamente hermoso, subió las escaleras hasta el tercero a al aula y para su mala suerte el profesor ya estaba impartiendo la clase, era cierto eso de que los japoneses son muy puntuales, se odio así misma por tonta, solo a ella se le ocurría abrir antes de tocar.

\- me permite pasar – no olvidemos el acento Frances

\- claro pasa, veo que eres de los de intercambio jovencita

\- si… vengo de Francia

\- deje de presumir y tome asiento – le regaño

El único asiento disponible estaba en el centro de la clase. Ella era muy notoria entre la clase, todos eran alumnos de cabello negro y lacio, las chicas con el cabello largo y los chicos con el cabello corto, todos Iván con el mismo peluquero o ¿que?, bueno a excepción de un chico, su cabellera extremadamente larga y alborotada con la oreja izquierda totalmente perforada y con piercing en ella. Tomo asiento y el profesor continuo con la clase automáticamente.

Aburrida era la palabra para describir la clase de programación, para ella no era nada nuevo, saco su libreta y en ella solo garabateo dibujos. Al finalizar la clase la despedida del profesor típica de Japón, la tomo desprevenida y solo atino a levantarse.

\- esas cosas no te dan, eh Francia

\- estaba distraída – le dedico una sonrisa muy dulce al muchacho de la oreja perforada, este quedo impactado, jamás había visto una chica tan linda, tez blanca, ojos grandes y azules al igual que su cabello, añadiendo un bien formado cuerpo, todo eso en una presentación compacta de no mas de 1.69 de altura

\- Raditz- solo atino a decir el chico

-Bulma- tomo asiento y acomodo su ropa

-llegaste hoy… quiero decir a Japón

\- no hace dos días

-entonces no as dado el Tour por el maravilloso Japón

\- solo por shibuya

-el fin de semana… yo me comprometo a dártelo por todo Japón

\- eres muy amable Raditz

Ellos eran los únicos dos que platicaban, habían echo química la instante, las horas pasaron rápidas y amenas hasta el break. La peliazul miraba su teléfono pensativa.

\- oye Francia – sacándola de su trance

\- ¿quieres comer? Sonriente, el gesto la enterneció, le encantaban los hombres con derroche de galanura.

\- esta bien vamos – le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos hasta la cafetería, curiosa veía a todos los alumnos tomar sus alimentos como si fueran robots, todos estaban tan sincronizados, ella no sabia que hacer, cruzo sus brazos frente a ella y simplemente siguió a Raditz que agarraba tremendas cantidades de comida. Este finalizo de seleccionar alimentos pago y tomo asiento, Bulma lo siguió y tomo asiento a su lado, el devoraba la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿no vas a comer? – interrogo antes de engullir un pedazo de pan

\- no tengo hambre gracias… pero tu vas a comerte todo eso

\- claro que si, es malo desperdiciar la comida – guiño un ojo- toma… esto lo compre para ti – le dio un plato con frezas frescas

\- mis favoritas – dijo ella mientras retiraba el plástico que envolvía el plato – no debiste, muchas gracias de todas formas

Probo el fruto rojo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sabían tan deliciosas que no paraba de comerlas, pero eso si con elegancia.

\- sabia que te gustarían, a todas las chicas les encantan, no conozco a ninguna que las rechazara

\- son mis favoritas, en Paris tengo sembradas algunas de ellas – saboreaba cada mordida del rojo alimento, Raditz la observaba como si fuera una obra de arte en el museo Louvre.

-¡Raditz! – la estrepitosa voz del sujeto de cabellos alborotados lo saco de su trance haciéndolo que se atragantara con la comida

\- ¡Ey! trajiste comida para mi – propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda al de cabello mas largo

\- no molestes kakarotto - tomando un trago de agua

\- vamos no seas tan amargado – le decía el chico a Raditz, Kakarotto tomo asiento al lado derecho de Raditz y frente a Bulma, ignorándola completamente y poniéndose a comer junto a su hermano.

Ella tampoco le presto mucha atención, los dos hermanos devoraban la comida en tiempo record y ella todavía no podía terminar su plato.

\- tienes que terminarlas ya, no tardara en sonar la campana – decía kakarotto

\- ah si claro – rodó los ojos, pero la verdad era que no dejaba de ver su celular

La campana sonó junto como había predicho el chico, Raditz recogió todo – me lo llevo – señalando el tazón de fresas

\- ah si si, ya no quiero –

\- Raditz te veo en el entrenamiento, por cierto soy Goku pero el cabezota de mi hermano me puso ese ridículo sobrenombre

\- ah si que son hermano, casi no se parecen

\- claro por que obviamente yo soy el más guapo – sonreía arrogante Raditz

\- ya quisieras… nos vemos chica nueva

Goku se despidió amablemente y corrió fuera de la cafetería, Bulma se guardo el teléfono en la bolsa de su short y camino con Raditz en silencio hasta el salón.

Las últimas clases pasaron lentas y pesadas, sentía que todos la miraban y cuchicheaban cosas. De cierta forma lo comprendía ella era tan diferente desde lo pies y sobre todo la cabeza. Su vestimenta llamativa y sus ojos y cabello tan exóticos.

Cuando la fin sonó el timbre de la salida, tomo sus cosas y salio huyendo de la escuela – odio a las personas – corría con los ojos cerrados, cosas verdaderamente estupida, tomo con una pared de músculos que la hizo caer al piso, sus cosas salieron volando

\- fíjate por donde caminas mocosa

\- lo siento, no me fije, discúlpame- recociendo sus cosas

\- te disculpas demasiado – tendiéndole su mano para que se levantara

\- gracias – cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con esos ojos tan intensos que vio en el parque – oh, por dios, eres el chico del parque – no olvidemos su acento marcado

\- y tu sigues hablando gracioso – alzaba una ceja ella se limito a observarlo

\- me debes una explicación – apretó mas el agarre – me dejaste ahí como idiota – le grito enojado

\- yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada – se Safo de su agarre, recogió el resto de sus cosas y camino rápidamente asía la salida.

Pasó el umbral del edificio y sintió el alma en los pies, ese muchacho le causaba sensaciones que ningún otro chico le había provocado antes.

Krilin la estaba esperando en la entrada del campus y ambos emprendieron el camino a casa, el resto de la semana paso larga, Yamsha no se había comunicado con ella, descubrió que Raditz era el mariscal del equipo de americano y Goku era el corredor estrella, las porristas la odiaban solo por el echo de que Raditz tuviera atenciones especiales con ella, la mayor parte de las chicas murmuraban cosas como si a ella le interesara lo que pensaran de ella.

El karma era confuso y rencoroso pero Bulma no sabia que había echo en su vida pasada para que esta vida diera un vuelco tan radical.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola… perdón por la demora, pero mi vida normal dio un vuelco de 360 grados y no eh podido postear muy seguido además que no he tenido ese vomito verbal para sacar todos los capítulos de mi cabecita loca… además que estoy escribiendo otras historias de One Piece, la escuela y el cosplay acaparan mi tiempo… sin más les dejo el capítulo tres. **

**P.D.: muchas gracias a todas esas personas que dejan sus hermosos comentarios. C: **

**Los adoro. **

Capítulo 3

Estupideces

Caminaba por las calles aledañas a la escuela, inmersa en sus pensamientos, por su cabeza rondaba ese joven de cabello en punta… ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Por qué demonios se lo encontraba prácticamente en cualquier lugar?

No debía de importarle, eso lo tenía claro, se debía de enfocar en su meta, en ese mismo instante dejaría de pensar en él, casi llegaba al subterráneo cuando alcanzo a ver una tienda de productos de belleza, compro varias cosas entre ellas un tiente para el cabello…

Bulma se miraba fijamente en el espejo del baño – como te detesto- se decía mientras se miraba fijamente, adoraba su apariencia, piel blanca como porcelana, ojos tan azules y grandes como el mar y su cabello no era tan largo pero en ella se veía bien, las puntas le llegaban al busto su largo perfecto según sus amigas en Francia.

En parís ella era la sensación ninguna chica le llegaba a los talones, era envidiada por muchas y amada por todos, pero aquí en Japón las cosas eran distintas, era un bicho raro, ninguno de sus compañeros lucia tan extravagante como ella, sus ojos y cabello de color, hasta sus padres eran diferentes de ella, ninguno tenía sus mismos rasgos, su madre rubia y su padre un lavanda grisáceo, pensaba que era adoptada hasta que vio una foto de su bisabuela, Bulma era su vivo retrato – Malditos genes recesivos- se decía, apretando con las manos el lavabo lloraba, era tratada con indiferencia en la escuela y nadie quería hacer equipo con ella, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, parecía que el mar lloraba, se puso los guantes de látex y tomo un mechón azul aplicando en el pintura negra.

Pasaron 45 minutos cuando lavo, enjuago y seco su cabello. Cuando volteo hacia el espejo se encontró con sus ojos, ni ella misma creía lo que acababa de hacer. Tapo su hermosos azul natural con un negro opaco, se veía más blanca de lo usual y resaltaban sus azules ojos, ahora si se veía como una típica japonesa, bajita, delgada y de cabello negro.

Krillin llego una hora después de la locura de Bulma, se asustó al verla con ese color negro. Ella le explico y el trato de comprenderla, le dio un fuerte abrazo y pasó el resto de la tarde- noche sentado frente al televisor.

-Oye Bulma.

-¿sí?

-escogiste algo que hacer extra clases.

-aun no, no estoy segura, en parís solo estudiaba y ya.

Después de varias horas ambos se fueron a descansar…

-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde- le gritaba Krillin.

-ya voy, ya voy – colgándose la mochila en el hombro – lista, vámonos - sonriéndole

-aun no me acostumbro a verte así.

-Así ¿Cómo?... ¿me vestí raro otra vez?

\- no para nada, me refiero al asunto de tu cabello.

-mmm- torció la oca y se adelantó a su amigo, ese día se sentía feliz, no permitiría que algo lo arruinara.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo de su cabello, Raditz se carcajeo al verla, pero no le dio importancia. En esa semana no se había encontrado con el odioso de cabello en punta, nunca había tenido una conversación decente con él y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Cuando se encontró con él en el pasillo él iba platicando con Goku y ella se ocultó detrás de Raditz para su suerte a los hermanos se les ocurrió detenerse a charlar en medio del pasillo, hablaban sobre el partido de ese fin de semana, Vegeta se mostraba indiferente con la charla y ella trataba de esconder su rostro en el fuerte brazo de su acompañante, lo que hacía que este se pusiera nervioso.

-Vámonos Francia- la tomo por el antebrazo y la llevo a un salón solitario.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- cruzándose de brazos.

-mira Francia eso que hiciste hace un momento fue un golpe de adrenalina tremendo ¡BUM! – Golpeo una mano contra la otra- como si me derribaran en la cancha.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-que nadie en mi vida había provocado lo que tu hace un momento.

-espera, espera, espera, ya sé a dónde vas con todo esto y la respuesta es no, eres mía migo y te aprecio pero no me gustas y además tengo novio y…

Bulma fue interrumpida por una carcajada de Raditz.

-se te hace gracioso- pregunto con ironía.

-pues claro – sonando obvio- mira me siento bien a tu lado y me gustas y eso, pero no eres mi tipo Francia… bueno si lo eres.

-y a que venía eso de "nadie me ha provocado lo que tú"- imitando la voz de Raditz.

-mira eres como esas promociones de tiempo limitado, un día estas y para el siguiente no, miles de kilómetros nos separan y a distancia nada me gusta, por eso no te hagas ilusiones…

-¡ja! Yo ¿ilusiones?- alzando una ceja.

-quiero que vayas a animarme al partido de este fin de semana... Ya te lo dije eres un shot de adrenalina, cada que te veo me embriagas.

-vez… ahí está otra vez- enfadada.

-¿qué cosa Francia?

-eso tu romanticismo al expresarte.

-así soy yo- alborotándose la melena aún más de lo que ya la tenía, la peli azul rodo los ojos y salió del salón…

Ese día al finalizar la jornada de clases, ella decidió ir a la biblioteca, necesitaba paz y serenidad, se reconfortaría con un buen libro y el silencio que le ofrecía el lugar.

Tomo un libro de Termodinámica*, se sentó en una esquina del lugar en un sillón rojo bastante cómodo, las páginas pasaban volando y cada tanto soltaba suspiros, cerro y puso en sus piernas el libro, tomo su bolso, busco su celular, se asustó al ver que no lo tenía, empezó a manosearse, el trasero, las bolsas de sus pantalones, el abdomen y finalmente el busto, ahora que lo recordaba hacia bastante que no veía el dichoso aparato, Krillin la había estado despertando así que no necesitaba del aparato para esa labor.

-mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda- rebuscaba en la bolsa otra vez.

-Buscas algo azul- esa voz rasposa la saco de sus histéricos pensamientos.

-oh, eres tu – dijo cuándo giro su torso y se dio cuenta que vegeta estaba observándola recargado en uno de las estanterías, rodo los ojos – ¿y porque me llamas así?

-¿y porque no?- sonriendo de lado arrogante.

-un momento- lo miraba detenidamente- ¿cómo es que me reconociste?

-que tenerías dices- asqueado- ten- dándole el celular- ha sonado como loco – Bulma lo miraba extrañada – anda tómalo, se te callo el día que chocaste conmigo – cautelosa tomo el aparato haciendo contacto con las manos de él, ambos sintieron otra vez esa corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, sujeto el teléfono con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Merci, Merci beaucoup – evidentemente sonrojada

\- no entiendo tus balbuceos – frunció el ceño

\- perdón, no me fijo cuando hablo en francés y no me llames así, mi nombre es Bulma, que no se te olvide – enojada.

-yo te diré como quiera… Azul – sonriendo arrogante.

-eres despreciable, ni siquiera me conoces y mucho menos yo a ti, te agradezco por el celular- tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie- y eres alguien que no deseo conocer – emprendió paso veliz, dejando al muchacho atrás, como siempre intentando huir de la situación.

"_pero que le pasa, quería estar sola y no puedo ni hacer eso… quien carajos se cree que es y como molesta" _ un tirón en el brazo la saco de sus pensamientos, el dueño de la mano que la jalo la obligo a perseguirlo hasta el área de paleontología, una parte olvidada de la biblioteca, se notaba por el polvo acumulado en los libros.

Esos ojos negros se clavaron en los azules de ella, sus fuertes brazos la apresaron contra el librero polvoriento, el espacio que los separaba iba disminuyendo gradualmente.

-Ouji… Vegeta Ouji…. Que no se te olvide- la miro directo a esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban ella no pudo articular nada, miraba a detalle cada facción de ese rostro en especial esos labios tan deseables.

-emm, ha, está bien …ve… - y fue callada por los labios de vegeta, quien tomo el rostro de ella con sus dos manos y paso de tierno y dulce a apasionado y demandante, quito una mano de su rostro y la puso detrás de la espalda de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo, obligándola a que lo abrazara por la espalda, después de unos minutos de besos incontrolables la soltó dejándola desconcertada – y porque te pintaras el cabello, no significa que no te reconociera, esos ojos te delatan – la soltó, dándole la espalda, se dispuso a marcharse – aunque... sinceramente azul me gustaba más – sonriendo de lado –nos vemos… Bulma.

Las piernas le fallaron y se dejó caer al suelo pero que le pasaba, quien era ese tal "Vegeta", la encendía y la apagaba a su antojo y lo peor era que no sabía nada de él.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en su habitación revisando el contenido de su teléfono móvil, muchos mensajes de Yamsha y una llamada de Krillin, contesto cada mensaje con frases empalagosas y una absurda explicación de porqué no puso responder en su momento, pero su novio no contesto, debía estar enojado y lo comprendía de cierta forma.

Resignada y cansada empezó a caer víctima del sueño, fue cuando su escandaloso móvil sonó, la susto, apresuradamente vio el mensaje -número desconocido- "_quién demonios será" _ pensó.

*Nunca dejes registrado su número en tu propio teléfono*

*¿Quién eres?*

*Esa pregunta es muy tonta azul*

*Agh!... Deja de molestar vegeta*

Apago su teléfono, al parecer no se desharía tan fácilmente de ese sujeto. Por la mañana, se levantó tarde era fin de semana y se había quedado de ver con Raditz en "la pequeña Francia" ya había pasado enero y eran mediados de febrero, todo con tranquilidad, sin encuentros, sin mensajes ni llamadas y al fin se estaba sacando de la cabeza al patán de Vegeta.

Al llegar al establecimiento Raditz ya estaba esperándola, se veía bastante bien, pantalones holgados, vans rojos, camisa azul obscura ajustada al cuerpo y una sudadera negra, después de todo hacia frio. Ambos pidieron un café caliente para entrar en calor.

-¿Cómo es que te gusta este lugar?

\- me recuerda a mi hogar – sonriendo tomando un pequeño sorbo a su café.

-tan mala es la comida por allá

\- no, los japoneses no saben cocinar- bromeaba

-sueñas- los dos desayunaron, platicaron de la escuela, donde vivía Bulma, de la vida de Raditz y este último toco un tema sensible para Bulma.

-¿tienes hermanos?

*suspiro* - si-

-¿y donde esta ella, el o ellos?

\- es una en realidad y está aquí…

\- ¿y cómo es eso?... ahora que lo pienso tu apellido me es familiar, umm, donde lo he escuchado – se puso a pensar.

-Es modelo, se llama Tights- es encogió de hombros.

-¡QUE! – Escupió lo poco de café que le quedaba en la boca- ¡tu hermana es la súper modelo Tights Briefs!- ella se volvió a encoger de hombros, tomando más café evitando las respuestas.

\- nunca hablo de esto con nadie, cuando se enteran de mi parentesco me empiezan a tratar diferente – dejando la taza de lado- no le hablo y estamos peleadas.

\- espera, espera, espera eres la hermana de una súper estrella y no le hablas

\- mira Raditz ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado ben y desde que se fue todo ha estado bien en mi vida… hace días me encontré con su novio, es un tipo amable y no le gusta que esté viviendo con desconocidos, me ofreció donde quedarme... En el centro… Con ellos – bajaba más y más su tono de voz.

\- pues deberías ir, el centro es genial, moda, tecnología, todo está a la vanguardia ahí- comentaba con seguridad- y vivirías cerca de la escuela… y de mi – su tono de voz cambio a uno más seductor.

\- Deja de Jugar.

-deberías de pensarlo… estar con tu hermana puede ser una ventaja… no seas tan negativa – sonriéndole.

\- lo pensare- tomando su bolso- me dio su número –saco su móvil .

-no le hables ahora mismo si no te sientes lista… envíale un texto.

Bulma empezó a teclear en el móvil.

"_hola jako, eh pensado en tu propuesta y creo que la aceptare… tengo muchas cosa que arreglar con mi hermana…"_

-existe una teoría que dice que si te va mal y las cosas no han empezado a mejorar es porque todavía las cosas no han acabado- tomo la mano de Bulma – veras que todo va a salir bien con tu hermana.

Continuará….

**Perdón por la demora… ya está listo el siguiente capítulo solo me faltan hacer algunos arreglos y transcribirlo… escribo todo primero en una libreta… es por eso que tardo en actualizar. **

**Prometo no ausentarme tanto tiempo. Pero como ya dije mi vida dio un giro radical y apenas se están empezando a componer las cosas…. **

**Tengo instagram me puede seguir y exigir capitulo por ahí mi usuario es Iriz_Zky. **

**Espero sus hermosos comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran decirme en los rewies! **

**Agradezco los comentarios de:**

**Floor bv**

**ReinaSaiyajin1**

**Bulmitaouji**

**Dr Facer**

**Juniver**

**Jeannie sabatini**

**Guest**

**moiraDBZ**

**Sonia safiro**


	5. Chapter 4

**NO tengo perdón de dios, siento tanto la espera…. Espero sea de su agrado el capítulo ya hacía tiempo que había sido redactado y creo que será un poquito diferente a otros. Es la primera vez que escribo como vegeta así que no me maten. **

**Espero sus hermosos comentarios. C: animan mucho mi día. **

Capítulo 4. Su perspectiva

Hace un mes me encontraba en mi habitación, leyendo un bueno libro, tomando una bebida caliente, no podía salir, nevaba y mucho, un día normal en mi querida Alemania. Estaba sumido en mi lectura cuando mi madre llamo, deje todo de lado y baje con calma las escaleras.

-Ten acaba de llegar- sonriente me entrego una carta, curioso sobre debo añadir, una estrella naranja encerrada en un círculo lo sellaba.

"_Estimado Vegeta Ouji, le informamos a través de este medio, que su solicitud de cambio ha sido aceptada"_

Fue todo lo que me interesó leer, reí engreído, por supuesto que me aceptarían, estudiar un semestre fuera era lo mejor y aun mejor en tan prestigiosa universidad.

Los días pasaron sin novedad, esta ventisca no paraba y no podía salir a ninguna parte, así que dedique mi tiempo a la lectura… debo admitir que mi actual novia si es que molesta. Me exigía tiempo juntos aunque ni yo mismo me daba tiempo, la tormenta se alargó varios días, no entorpeció mi vuelo… Directo y sin escalas a Japón, en primera clase, claro, menos no puedo tener al viajar. Llego por la noche, el viaje fue largo y agotador, lo único que quería era llegar a la casa del tipo que me acogería por un tiempo **(Nota: según los programas de intercambio, una familia te acoge durante tu estancia en el país al que fuiste enviado) **darme una ducha y descansar, pero el estúpido de Goku… Creo que ese era su nombre, no llegaba.

Lo espere horas sentado en el lobby del aeropuerto, moviendo una pierna con mucha ansiedad, entonces fue cuando la vi llegar vestía unos jeans, botas cafés, blusa rosa de mangas largas y un chaleco café.

Pero fuera de eso lo que más llamó mi atención fue su cabellera azul, la chica se sentó sobre su maleta con teléfono en mano parecía comunicarse con alguien, no le entendía supongo que es extranjera, volteo fugazmente a donde me encontraba yo sentado. Creo que buscaba a alguien, no noto que yo la miraba, así pasaron los minutos y cuando menos me di cuenta una hora. Ella seguía jugueteando con su teléfono hasta que llego un calvo por ella y la vi partir, quede deslumbrado por ella me su caminar me cautivo.

Unos golpeteos en mi hombro me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Tu eres Vegeta ¿cierto? – Me pregunto un muchacho de cabellera alborotada negra, a lo cual asentí con la cabeza – disculpa la demora, mi hermano no quería traerme – rascaba su cabeza, se notaba despistado, busque a alguien con algún parecido a "Goku" pero no encontré a nadie… "Goku" que nombre tan mas estúpido.

Me limite a seguirlo hasta los ferris, hablaba como loco, absolutamente de todo, tomamos el ferri, cuando cruzamos un muchacho de cabellera mucho más larga que la de Goku nos esperaba en lo que parecía su auto.

-Muévete Kakarotto- ese nombre me pareció más adecuado- los acercare lo más que pueda a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-mmm… está bien – contesto Kakarotto enchuecando un poco la cara, en el camino hizo las presentaciones y Raditz nos dejó en algún sitio para tomar el bus.

Luego de por fin subimos a uno y por supuesto me senté junto a la ventana y él en el pasillo; iba distraído cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, la chica de cabellera azul, se sorprendió y su cara se tornó roja, mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía lo más que pudo, claro solo fueron segundos, nadie puede sostenerme la mirada, de nuevo me volteo a ver y me sonrió dulcemente, dios esa sonrisa tan perfecta y ahí fue cuando el autobús tomo un rumbo diferente al de ella.

Mierda… ella es tan hipnotizan te, ojala pudiera encontrármela pero eso es tan poco probable, seamos realistas, en una ciudad con tan gran número de habitantes… ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

La casa del insecto es bastante grande y debo admitir lujosa de por lo menos algunas 5 habitaciones, una gran cocina, amplia sala familiar y otra en el segundo piso, dos baños completos, su madre Gine me dio una habitación entre la del idiota de Raditz y Kakarotto, es bastante amplia no como la mía en Ámsterdam, pero funcional lo básico y lo necesario.

El domingo por la mañana ya era tarde… 11:30am, tome mi móvil, 10 mensajes de Catherine mi novia, odio cuando hace eso, me empieza a fastidiar, es tan empalagosamente irritante, me limite a contestar un solo mensaje.

-"_cariño respóndeme cuando llegues a Japón" -_

_-"listo"-_

Catherine mando más mensajes pero ni siquiera los vi el solo hecho de pensar en ella me es fastidioso. Me vestí con lo primero que saque de la maleta, unos jeans azules y una playera de manga larga azul más obscura, Salí de la casa del insecto a los quince minutos, un tren me llevo a shibuya.

Después de haber comido camine por un parque con un pastelillo en mano, el lugar era muy pintoresco, creo que se acercaba un festival, el aire helado se sentía aunque no tan duro como en mi hogar. Me detuve a arrojar la basura, fue ahí cuando sentí que me aventaron, tire el pastelillo… que idiota.

-¡Mierda! – grite al recogerlo del suelo.

-lo siento- escuche una dulce voz, me derretí por dentro como mantequilla, aunque por fuera lucia como un tipo duro – no fue mi intención.

-mmm- su asentó sonaba algo gracioso- veo que no eres de por aquí.

-¿se nota? – Me respondió mientras recogía sus bolsas- te pago lo del pastelillo, fue muy torpe de mi parte.

\- yo me puedo comprar otro – peine mi cabello asía atrás.

-bueno en ese caso lo siento- trato de zafarse de mí, dijo un montón de tonterías y me giño el ojo, ese gesto hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelvo y latiera desenfrenado… ¿acaso era posible sentir eso con tan solo haberla visto un par de minutos?

La mire irse meneándose sobre sus tacones, de repente se detuvo – Estas perdida – me senté en un macetero, me mostré serio pero por dentro me reía.

Me levante- ¿quieres ir a comer? – me respondió con otro montón de tonterías, claramente quería zafarse.

-Hey espera- pero no voy a dejar que se marche así como así. La invite por una bebida y claro que se negó, insistí tratando de no sonar desesperado… al final acepto… pase un momento agradable con esa desconocida hasta que toque su mano, una corriente eléctrica me invadió, soltamos la botella y estallo en el piso – lo siento – me dijo nerviosa, estoy seguro que ella también lo sintió y salió corriendo, la quise seguir pero se perdió entre la multitud, después de todo es fin de semana y todos salen a pasear, me rendí y mejor emprendí el viaje de regreso a la casa de Kakarotto.

Al llegar Gine tenía un banquete tipo bufete esperando a todos.

El primer día de escuela fue una mierda. Tener como compañero a Kakarotto también en la escuela convierte a Japón una estadía un tanto desagradable. De no ser por Fasha y Tora las clases serían imposibles de sobrellevar. Todo el día fue totalmente aburrido hasta la hora de salir, caminaba distraído por el pasillo del segundo piso, mi piso, revisando los interminables mensajes de Catherine, distraído sentí que algo choco contra mí y por la inercia que llevaba en ese momento, mi peso y su velocidad, no me movió ningún centímetro pero lo que choco con migo termino en el piso con sus cosas regadas por todas partes.

Para mi sorpresa lo que choco conmigo fue la chica del parque, curiosa casualidad o es el destino que se encapricha en juntarnos. Se disculpó como siempre lo hace hasta que me reconoció, le exigí explicación no de la forma más amable y ella por supuesto que se enojó, gritoneo y se fue pavoneándose por el pasillo. Esa muchacha me saca de quicio; si un paso y sin querer patee un teléfono supongo que es el de ella, sonreí para mí mismo maliciosamente.

Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi habitación revise el contenido del teléfono y por supuesto que leí los mensajes… fue cuando me di cuenta, ella tiene novio. No hay mejor explicación para lo que ocurrió en el parque que esto. Arroje el aparato a un cajón y comenzó a timbrar como loco. Lo ignore. Tome un libro, me dedique a estudiar. Después de toda la siguiente semana es de evaluaciones y no me siento preparado. Al tiempo Gine trajo una bandeja con comida. Esa mujer es muy buena. Las demostraciones de afecto entre ella y Bardock son interminables y por toda la casa.

Pasó mis días encerrado en la alcoba, es tranquila y agradable. Nada que ver con el ambiente de esta ruidosa casa.

Pasar las tardes con Fasha es reconfortante, en cierta forma me entiende ella es extranjera y llego de intercambio al igual que yo.

La Semana de exámenes es agotadora y extenuante. El estúpido de Kakarotto me ha copiado absolutamente todo. Estoy harto. He pasado mayor parte de la semana encerrado en la biblioteca, ni siquiera como, pensé que sería fácil, pero me doy cuenta que no es aso. A media semana decido tomarle la palabra a Kakarotto e ir a comer a la cafetería y prácticamente no conozco la escuela así que me servirá.

Camino a la cafetería nos encontramos con el estorbo de Raditz. Poco se de él, casi nunca está en casa. Kakarotto dice que es un mal nacido aunque poco me importa. Comenzaron a hablar de lo único que sabían, futbol, las conversaciones entre ellos son tan tediosas, desvié mi mirada Asia la ventana, llevo toda la semana buscando a la peli azul, pero parece que la tierra se la trago.

Cuando regrese a la conversación de los hermanos maravilla, Raditz había salido disparado arrastrando a una chica con el… está loco.

Ese día decidí ir como siempre a la biblioteca, la escuela se está poniendo muy difícil, más las clases del profesor Frezer, pero nada con lo que yo no pueda.

Me senté en el pasillo, recargado en los libreros, tome un pequeño libro de mecánica avanzada, debo mencionar que no eh podido dormir bien en días. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando unos quejiditos me despabilaron.

Me asome entre los libros y vi a la misma chica que estaba con Raditz por la mañana.

Se estaba buscando algo entre las ropas, mire su fino rostro detenidamente… que estúpido., pero si es la misma chica del parque y con la que me tropecé hace una semana, la misma que tengo buscando toda esta semana.

-¿Buscas algo azul? – le grite, no me importa que estuviéramos en la biblioteca.

-Oh, eres tú- su cara me lo dijo todo, no le es grato verme- y ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-¿Y porque no? –le conteste arrogante.

-un momento, ¿Cómo es que me reconociste?

\- que tonterías dices- voltee mi cara – Ten – le ofrecí el aparato, desde hace días que lo llevaba en el bolsillo.

-ha sonado como loco, se te callo el día que chocamos- no sé porque rayos le doy explicaciones, me miraba incrédula y lo tomo cautelosa, nuestras manos rozaron, sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica, que me hacía estremecer, apretó el aparato contra sus pechos. Mierda. Dijo más tonterías en su idioma, me exaspera esta mujer… discutimos brevemente, se levantó de su asiento y se largó sin más, la desesperación y la rabia hervían en mi interior, no podía golpearla como lo hacía con cualquier malnacido que se metiera conmigo, demonios es una chica, podrán ser unas perras desgraciadas manipuladoras pero golpearlas jamás.

Ya casi se marchaba cuando la tome por la muñeca y la jale hasta la sección de la biblioteca más alejada y abandonada… la acorrale contra un librero, la mire directo a sus inigualables ojos azules, mi mirada se desvió a sus labios y me perdí en ellos, no supe de mi ni de nada.

La bese tan apasionada y demandantemente, una necesidad de poseerla me invadía, hace mucho que no sentía eso por alguna chica, pero la pregunta que llego a mi mente fue ¿Por qué ella? No creo en el destino y mucho menos en las casualidades pero no ignoro las señales.

Caí en cuenta de mis estúpidas acciones, tengo novia, una chica linda, rubia de buen cuerpo, si tan bien estaba con ella, aunque ella fuera una idiota y un capricho de mi parte, aceptémoslo, uno nunca pierde la oportunidad de coger con una hermosa mujer, y valla mujer la que me estaba cogiendo en Alemania… La pregunta que resuena en mi cabeza era esa ¿Por qué me atrae tanto esta chica? La deje de besar – Azul me gustaba más- la solté de a poco – nos vemos después… Bulma – y la deje estática recargada en los libros.

Durante la cena repasaba en mi cabeza lo sucedido esa tarde, como siempre el comedor estaba ruidoso, Kakarotto y Raditz hablaban pero esta vez no de cualquier cosa, era sobre organizar una fiesta la noche después del partido, es decir este sábado por la noche.

-Suena interesante-

\- y a ti quien te pregunto – me dijo con desprecio Raditz

-¡RADITZ!- grito Gine – no es forma de hablarles a los invitados.

-hmp - Raditz acabo de cenar y se retiró de la mesa – te espero en mi alcoba Kakarotto.

Y así termino la cena con Bardock disgustado y diciendo maldiciones y una Gine histérica. Me retire a descansar a mi habitación. Tome mi teléfono y decidí mandarle unos mensajes a la chica del cabello azul.

Ese día fue el primero que pude dormir profundamente.

Continuara…

**Pueden maltratarme y maldecirme todo lo que quieran. Lo merezco tarde demasiado en actualizar. Juro que lo acabo de terminar. Pase por un bloqueo demasiado largo. No es excusa lo sé pero este año nada puede detenerme! Prometo actualizar por lo menos cada 15 días. El siguiente capítulo lo podrán leer el 26 de enero lo prometo… **

**Les dejo mis redes sociales para que puedan exigirme capitulo por ahí. Un saludo o que se yo. **

**www . iriswalker03 . deviantart . com**

Facebook : Skywalker cosplay (soy cosplayer)

Instagram : Iris_Zky

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**22Marujaz**

**Nena . 25**

**Bulmitaouji **

**Juniver**

**Marilu moreno **

**LC **

**Floor BV **

**Queen Saiyan of vegeta1**

**Jeannie sabatini**

**Tatiana . neko **

**Guest**

**Moira DBZ **

**Sonia safiro**

**Gracias a todos por darle la oportunidad y leerlo en verdad lo aprecio.**


End file.
